1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a high-frequency relay suitable for switching a high-frequency signal.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the related art, there is disclosed a high-frequency relay in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2001-345036. In this high-frequency relay, a contact block, a sub-base block, a hinge plate block, an armature block, and so on, are disposed on a base block. The contact block moves up and down within a space enclosed by the base block and the sub-base block so as to switch on/off a transmission line. The contact block itself is operated through the hinge plate block by rotating the armature block due to excitation and demagnetization of the electromagnetic block.
Some typical relays may have scattering in accuracy of parts and accuracy of assembling. Thus, desired operation properties cannot be obtained. In such a case, adjustment work is required after assembling.
In the related-art high-frequency relay, however, there is no way of performing adjustment except deformation of an armature spring fixed to the bottom surface of the armature. That is, the force to press the contact block through a hinge spring and a support member has to be adjusted only by picking up and deforming the portion of the armature spring protruding from the armature. In addition, the adjustable range may be limited only by such adjustment at one place, so that desired operation properties cannot be obtained. Thus, this results in the occurrence of defective products.